


You're Reward

by The_DoctorSimba



Series: Godstiel and Pets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Master Castiel, Master/Slave, Mental Torture, Pet Dean, Pet Sam, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean, Slavery, The ratings are a precaution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:59:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is god. Dean has been good. New god decides his pet deserves a treat and that means a trip to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has taken a while and I'm sorry! Enjoy!

Castiel appeared behind Dean silently, curious as to what Dean was doing in the New God’s favorite heaven. Of course Castiel had left Dean there when he went off to deal with his new responsibilities because he knew they would bore Dean. And when Dean got bored he got restless and Castiel didn’t want to have to punish Dean for interrupting so Castiel gave him a pass and let Dean stay with the autistic man who drown in the bathroom.

Castiel had cleaned it up from his first day as God and he had to discipline Raphael’s followers. Castiel smiled when he saw Dean. He appeared to be asleep on the bench so Castiel strode up to him silently. He went up and started petting Dean’s hair to wake him up. Dean stirred but didn’t wake. Castiel was in a good mood so he tugged gently on Dean’s hair instead of yanking Dean off.

Dean woke up and there was a spilt second of bliss from sleep then that flash of fear that Castiel couldn’t quell no matter how gentle he was with his pet. He just sighed as Dean quickly sat up and looked at the grass. 

Three months. That’s how long it had been since Castiel had become God. Three months since Castiel had taken Dean to be his pet. But not three months since Castiel had broken Dean. He still hadn’t been broken. After the first incident with Sam Dean had submitted… but not willingly or been broken.

Yes, Dean would do what Castiel wanted but there would be a second’s hesitation, or when he first woke up that look of terror he couldn’t hide. Castiel just sighed sadly; he didn’t like to see the terror in his pet’s eyes. 

“Pet?” He said gently. He didn’t miss the way Dean flinched. Yes he still thought of the human as Dean and not as Pet. He didn’t want to think pet and hurt Dean mentally too badly that the human was broken beyond repair. Because, as it turned out, Castiel had told a lie. He didn’t want to break Dean, he wanted to bend him. 

Yes Castiel wanted to bend Dean to his will. Twist Dean so he would openly adore and worship Castiel as his Lord and Master. Oh sure, Dean called him Master but there was no love. He was going through the motions.

“You’ve been very well behaved Pet. You know that?” Castiel asked gently. Dean’s eyes went wide in fright. Normally Castiel would say ‘You’ve been so good’ or ‘you behaved well today.’ To which Dean would reply ‘Thank you, Master.’ But now Castiel was asking if he knew he was being good.

“I-I’m trying.” Dean answered after a moment’s hesitation. The answer made Dean sick, because he was actually trying to please Castiel. Not in the way the angel turned God wanted though. Dean did it more out of self-preservation. He didn’t like being punished and he discovered that right off the bat.

“I know and I have a reward for you.” Castiel said with a dark smile. Dean’s breathing sped up because sometimes the “rewards” were worse than the punishments.  
“N-No!” Dean said too quickly. “I-I don’t deserve a-a reward.” He said desperately.  
“Nevertheless this is a reward. Don’t worry. I promise this is completely different from anything we’ve done.” Castiel said petting Dean’s hair.

Which usually consisted of some sort of sexually release. Castiel often liked to see how many times he could make Dean come in a day, even after he had passed out. “We’re going to earth.” Castiel told him, and that made Dean perk up. Usually Dean’s life consisted of this heaven, whatever heaven Castiel created, or occasionally a boardroom heaven when Castiel wanted entertainment during a meeting.

“But you get no more clothes than what you’re wearing.” Castiel said as he stopped petting him. Those clothes were a white linen shirt and pants. They had been another reward. “I will, however give you shoes.” Castiel said and a pair of slippers with soles appeared.

“Th-thank you.” Dean said hesitantly putting them on. After they were on Dean slid off the bench to kneel at Castiel’s feet. He learned quickly that he was only allowed to stand if he was told to by Castiel or if they had to walk a long time.

“Stand up,” Castiel commands and Dean tries to obey but it’s been a while and he gets about halfway up before he starts to fall back down and he grabs out… blindly… and ends up gripping fabricate…

“I-I’m sorry!” Dean cried falling back to his knees because he quickly let go of the jacket. “I-I st-started to f-fall.” He explained as if Castiel didn’t know. Dean wasn’t allowed to touch the New God without his permission. 

“Shh… Pet, it’s alright you’re excited about your reward and tried to rise too quickly. It’s fine.” Castiel said easily lifting Dean to his feet. “When we arrive you are not to move from my side until I give you permission.” Castiel said gripping Dean’s arm painfully.

“Y-yes, Master.” Dean hissed in pain. Castiel nodded, he left bruises on the arm but that would be fine. Let them see. Castiel touched Dean’s arm and suddenly they were in a place Dean knew well. 

“Dean!” Sam called in fright as well as excitement. They were in Bobby’s house and apparently interrupting Sam’s meal. He stood up so fast he knocked over the chair trying to get to Dean. It took two seconds for Dean to be moving to meet Sam, even though Castiel had not given him permission to move.

“Sammy.” Dean said his voice thick with emotion. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean and could feel his brother’s… everything. Dean had lost so much weight, he was gaunt. “I-I missed you.” Dean murmured against his brother’s shoulder. 

Sam pulled him down to the ground. “Shh… Shh. Dean It’s ok. I’m here now. And look, I’m all better now too.” Sam said feigning happiness for the sake of his brother. Dean turned to look at Castiel who was standing impassively back looking at the scene, “Th-thank you.” Dean stammered.

“I told you I had. And I also told you not to move from my side. I feel we should go if you can’t even obey that simple command.” Castiel said starting to turn.  
“No-Please! I-I’m sorry! I got excited. I-I didn’t know it would be Sam. Please a few more minutes!” Dean begged before Sam could say anything.

“Cas-tiel,” Sam added when he saw the look the ex-angel gave him. “Don’t be a dick. Let me have my brother back. You’ve had your fun and we’ve learned our lessons. We won’t interfere with you as God.” Sam said pulling his brother tighter to him. 

“Oh Sam.” Castiel said as if he were reprimanding a disobedient child. “I know you will not interfere, I made very sure of that.” Castiel said looking at Dean. The elder Winchester currently had his fists in Sam’s jacket and was pressing his face into Sam’s chest. Sam held him tighter under the New God’s scrutiny.

“Dean, stand up leave your brother and come to my side.” Castiel commanded. Dean and Sam froze. Then ever so slowly he started to release Sam.  
“Dean, no.” Sam begged not letting his grip loosen.

“Sammy…” Dean said looking at his brother. His eyes were sad and the dark circles told Sam he hadn’t been sleeping well, which made him want to not let go even more. But the look Dean was giving him told Sam that it would be so much worse if he didn’t.

Sam begrudgingly released Dean but he did help him stand again. Dean walked shakily to Castiel, “Did I give you permission to stand?” Castiel mused. Dean’s eyes went wide and he looked at Sam, silently begging the deity not to do this. “I don’t think I did. That privilege was revoked with your disobedience.” Castiel said looking at him coldly, ignoring the silent prayers.

That never stopped amazing him. Dean never stopped praying. Not to him certainly, but to the old him. Prayed to stop this, to come back, help him. Sometimes Castiel thought about these prayers, most of the time they were subconscious. Even after all this the first person to get him out of bad situations, to save him was his beloved Cas. Not Castiel, certainly, but Cas and they were to very different beings.

Castiel was a powerful angel turned God. Cas was a powerful angel with a fan club and a small pull at fame… or infamy depending on whose side you were on. Castiel could and would kill you without a second thought. Cas could kill you but he wouldn’t because he cared. “Kneel.” Castiel said coldly not looking at Dean but at Sam. 

“Castiel, leave Dean alone.” Sam growled pulling his brother back to him chest refusing to let him kneel, even though he had been half way down. “Just let Dean go.”  
“Sam.” Castiel raised his hand and blew to the wall.

“No!” Dean yelled. He was torn between going to make sure Sammy was ok, going to Castiel and grabbing his labels and either demanding or begging to release him, or dropping to his knees.

The decision was made for him when Castiel repeating, “Kneel.” Dean immediately sank to his knees.  
“Pl-please… Please le-leave—leave Sammy alone…” Dean begged. “I-I-He doesn’t know… He didn’t know—” “Silence.” Castiel commanded and Dean stopped talking immediately.

Sam was struggling to get off the wall and Castiel walked over to him. Sam sneered in the new god’s face, “Put me down.” Sam demanded.  
“Why? Why should I do that? You have given me no reason to do anything for you.” Castiel said calmly. “In fact there are two reasons for this visit.” Castiel said to Dean and Sam’s surprise.

“Wh-what do you mean… Master?” Dean asked quietly looking up at Castiel. Castiel smiled and Sam shivered but Dean just looked away.  
“Sammy here has been looking into me.” Castiel said ruffling his hair then pulling it tightly.  
“It’s Sam.” Sam growled. Only Dean was allowed to call him Sammy.

“I-I don’t… I don’t understand…” Dean said furrowing his brows.  
“Sammy… Well he’s been looking into how to cure me. I’m not sick Sam.” Castiel said knocking Sam’s head into the wall. “So I need to put a stop to it.” Castiel released Sam’s hair and went to the desk. For dramatics Castiel snapped his fingers and everything pertaining to his transformation burst into flames.

“No!” Sam yelled. Three months of research down the drain. “Castiel! We can help you! You’re going to melt! Your vessel shouldn’t be able to handle that much power!” Sam yelled thrashing on the wall.

“Do you think I haven’t thought of that?” Castiel said, a small smile tugging at his lips. “I’m not as slow as you apes are. With all this power I was able to stabilize the vessel before it melted, as you called it. So don’t worry about me, Sammy.” Cas said walking back over to Dean. 

“I believe you’ve seen enough.” Castiel said to Dean, but before he could leave he felt a tickle on the back of his neck and turned to Sam. “Oh… Well, well, well… What do we have here? Memorized a gods’ banishing spell? I must say I’m just a tad impressed.” He said to Sam who was still speaking under his breath.

Castiel smiled and Sam’s words faltered then stopped. Sam was trying to get in air but he couldn’t because the new god forbade him. Dean started looking frantically at Castiel then at Sam, “Wait please, don’t kill him!” Dean begged crawling to Cas’s feet.

“Why not, Pet?” Castiel asked not looking away from Sam. Dean hated what he was about to say but it was the only way he could think of saving Sam, whose struggles were getting weaker by the second.

“Keep him.” Dean said shakily. “You-you would have t-two of the best hunters as-as pets…” Dean whimpered. Sam gasped now that he could breathe and Dean shrank under the weight of Castiel’s gaze.

“Now that was not what I was expecting.” Castiel mused stalking around Dean’s kneeling form. Castiel didn’t let the joy show on his features as he gently ran his hands across Dean’s body. Dean tensed but relaxed when the hands stayed light.

Castiel had expected Dean to say something like he would obey if Sam was spared or Sam would stop but this was even better. “Is that what you want?” Castiel breathed in Dean’s ear.  
“Yes Master… Please don’t kill him.” Dean begged in a whimper. 

“I won’t kill him…” Castiel cooed petting Dean’s hair, he stood up and turned towards Sam, “Well, Sammy it looks like Dean here has found a way to keep you alive.” Castiel informed him.  
Sam glared at Castiel, “What?” He panted.

“You’re going to join Dean as my pet.” Sam’s eyes widened in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged heavy just to be safe. I had planned to start Sam's training in this as well but that made it really long so the next one will start on that. Thanks So much to every review and kudos!!


End file.
